mon rêve
by Romalicia
Summary: Videl fait un rêve magnifique et arrive toute joyeuse en cours. Se réalisera t il? très mauvais résumé...
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà ma nouvelle histoire. J'essayerai de la mettre à jour régulièrement mais pour le moment je suis un examen donc si il y a du retard excusez-moi. Il y aura 6 chapitres. En principe je devrais poster le vendredi est peut-être le mercredi. Si vous voyez des mots bizarres signalées le mois : je dicte mes textes et parfois je ne retrouve pas tous les mots bizarres que l'ordinateur écrit.**

**aucun personnage appartient, blablabla...pour information, l'histoire se passe après la "Boo crisis". **

**L'O.S.H : l'orange star High school **

Chapitre un : la blessure

Videl volait vers l'O.S.H dans son hélicoptère un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Elle se posa sur le toit de l'O.S.H. Après avoir rangé son hélicoptère, elle se descendit vers sa classe. Elle s'assit à côté de ses trois amis et continua à s'ouvrir aux anges.

-qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse ? demanda Irésa.

-rien, dit Videl.

Elle continua sa rêverie jusqu'au début des cours. A midi, elle s'assit en dessous d'un cerisier en chantonnant.

-tu es heureuse toi ! Dit Gohan

-tiens, je t'ai apporté des biscuits, j'en ai trop fait.

Gohan enfourna les biscuits de Videl après avoir remercié. Il essaya de percer à jour le secret de Videl. Pourquoi était-elle si joyeuse ? Au moment de reprendre les cours, Videl fut appelé par le chef de la police. Gohan demanda si elle avait besoin de lui mais elle répondit que ça irait.

Elle partit dans son hélicoptère et se dirigea vers la banque. Elle atterrit derrière les policiers et partit vers l'entrée. Elle désarma un des cambrioleurs et l'asomma . Quand elle passa la porte, elle se fit tirer dessus. Gohan qui suivait la fluctuation de son Ki demanda à aller aux toilettes. Malgré la balle qu'elle avait reçue à l'épaule, Videl continuait à se battre. Quand Gohan arriva, il désarma les deux derniers cambrioleurs et emmena Videl à l'hôpital.

-Ça va je te dis !

-non, ça ne va pas, Vi'. Laisse toi soigner s'il te plaît.

-non ! Je vais rater le cours de maths.

-Mademoiselle Videl, laissez-vous faire ! Dit l'infirmière

Elle finit par se laisser faire et de retourner en cours. Elle ne prit des notes car son épaule droite avait été touchée. C'est Gohan qui prit des notes pour elle et lui donna les notes. Il avait déjà mis la matière avec sa mère.

-tu es un ange, lui dit-elle, merci !

-de rien. Je te raccompagne ?

-Ça va aller ! Merci !

Elle partit à pied vers le manoir Satan. Malgré ses protestations, Gohan la suivit.

-tu ne me lâcheras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-tout à fait ! Tu veux de l'aide pour tes devoirs ?

-Ça va aller... Tu me casses les pieds.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle était heureuse qu'ils s'occupent d'elle comme ça mais elle lui laissera pas se le savoir. Il lui donna à haricot magique. Elle accepta et fut guérie de sa blessure. Ils se séparèrent devant le manoir et Gohan rentra chez lui.

**N.D.A: Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Donnez-moi votre avis.**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Akira les a créés avant moi.**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**'bonjour' sont les pensées**

Chapitre 2 : le film

Videl entra dans la grande maison et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle regarda la photo de Gohan sur table de nuit et se mit à faire ses devoirs.

Gohan rentra chez lui et tomba nez à nez avec une Chichi hystérique.

- où étais-tu ? Tu rentres en retard et ne dis même pas d'excuses.

'si tu m'en laissais le temps, je pourrais peut-être te dire des excuses ! pensa Gohan'

- maman, Videl a été blessé pendant un combat, je l'ai raccompagnée !

Instantanément Chichi se calma. Les deux jeunes gens étaient devenus très amis et se voyaient souvent. Dès qu'il prononçait le nom Videl, Gohan n'avait aucun problème avec sa mère. Dès que celle-ci de libera, il monta faire ses devoirs.

Hercule, le père de Videl était en voyage d'affaires. Elle s'attendait à passer la soirée seule et n'avait pas envie de le rester. Elle l'appela Irésa. Celle-ciétait occupée avec sa soeur, Ambre. Elle appela ensuite Gohan.

Le téléphone sonna et Goten décrocha.

-Hallo, qui est à la pareille ?

-salut Goten... Ton Frère est là ?

-'jour Videl. Je l'appelle !répondis le jeune garçon. Gohan, cria-t-il.

Videl se boucha les oreilles tandis que Gohan descendit en courrant.

-oui? dit-il une fois en bas.

-il y a Videl au téléphone.

-je la prends en haut, dit-il.

Il monta dans sa chambre avec le téléphone et répondit à Videl.

-salut Vi'.

- hello.

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-je toute seule et j'avais envie de parler.

-comment va ton épaule ?

-bien merci.

-tu veux passer ? On regardra un DVD.

-heu...

-viens !

Gohan prévenu sa mère et monta un DVD. Il ne dormait plus avec Goten, son père lui avait construit nouvelle chambre que Bulma avait équipée avec un Home Cinéma. Il prépara la pièce pour sa soirée avec la jeune fille.

Videl se posa devant la maison et frappa à la porte. Chichi accueilli les bras ouverts et la questionna sur sa relation avec Gohan. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle finit par monter dans la chambre du jeune homme. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte sur le lit pour regarder le film.

-qu'as tu choisi ?

-une comédie débile :Miss Détective.

Videl acquiesça et il lança le film. Après deux heures de rire devant le film, il proposa à Videl de rester dormir. Après vingt minutes de discussion, Videl fini par laisser tomber et accepta de rester dormir. Gohan Lui donna son lit et décida dormir par terre à côté de lui. Une fois couchée, elle ne réussit pas s'endormir toute fuite et réfléchit un instant.

pourquoi je laisserai à ce matin ? Se demanda-t-elle. Je ne suis que son amie pourquoi est-ce que je rêve qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime? son lit sent bons ! Il sent comme lui. J'aimerais être plus qu'une amie ! Mais pense-t-il comme moi?

Elle finit par s'endormir en pensant à lui. Gohan s'était endormi dès les premières minutes. Il serait levé au milieu de la nuit et se glissa dans son lit à moitié endormis et ayant oublié que Videl s'y trouvait.

**Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Que va penser Videl en se réveillant ? Il faudra attendre le chapitre trois ! Ce sera pour samedi (je n'aurais pas l'occasion de poster vendredi )**


End file.
